The present disclosure relates to method and wellbore fluid using Curauá fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of using the Curauá as part of wellbore fluids to prevent loss circulation during well operations.
During oil and gas operations, some or total loss of a wellbore fluid may undesirably flow into a subterranean formation. This is known as lost circulation or fluid loss. A lost-circulation material or fluid loss additive may be used to inhibit or prevent lost circulation into the formation.